Pokemon Rainbow The Alternate Universe
by Nateo Rich
Summary: Keywords: Nathan, Mewfii, Pokemorph, Pokemon...The first part of the story talks about how Nathan and Mewfii fall in love...WARNING: May contain Sexual ContentPersonal Rating of PG17


**Pokemon Rainbow - The Alternate Universe, Pokemorphs Roam The World**

**Chars: **

**#1**

**Name: Nathan (Me)**

**What: Pokemon Trainer/Ranger**

**Race: Pokemorph**

**Gender: When human - Male, When Morph - Genderless, Male, Female, Male/Female**

**Age: When human - 20, When Morph - 3 stages - ageless, unknown, depends**

**Pokeforms: Nathan + Mew/Mewtwo Nateo, Nathan + Celebi Natebi, Nathan + Ho - oh Nate-oh, Nathan + Lugia Nagia, Nathan + Suicune Naycune, Nathan + Entei Natei, Nathan + Raikou Naykou, Nathan + Lucario/Rukario Nacario/Naterio**

**#2**

**Name: MewFii**

**What: Lover to Nathan**

**Race: Mew-ish/Mewtwo-ish**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Over 20 human years**

**Caught how: Master Ball, when I was a trainer**

**#3**

**Name: Celebri**

**What: Time Watcher - If Nathan makes a mistake while time traveling, Celebri will appear and help Nathan out**

**Race: Celebi**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Availability: Make a mistake in time travel then it will apperar**

**Caught how: High Lev Master Top, when I'm a ranger**

**#4**

**Name: Uh - oh**

**What: Sky Watcher - If Nathan needs help with flying Uh- oh will appear and help Nathan out**

**Race: Ho - oh**

**Gender: Unknown (More female)**

**Age: Unknown (Really old)**

**Availability: Blast a Rainbow wing with a light attack**

**Caught how: High Lev Master Top, when I'm a ranger**

**#5**

**Name: Lutea**

**What: Legendary Bird Watcher- If Nathan needs help from the legendary birds Lutea will appear and help Nathan out by calling the birds out of hiding**

**Race: Lugia**

**Gender: Unknown (More Male)**

**Age: Unknown (Really old)**

**Availability: Blast a Silver wing with a light attack**

**Caught how: High Lev Master Top, when I'm a ranger**

**#6**

**Name: Suicone**

**What: Power Puifyer - If Nathan see some dirty water, he uses the power cone Suicone bestowed upon Nathan to puify water**

**Race: Suicune-morph**

**Gender: Unknown (But it can have sex both ways if it wanted)**

**#7**

**Name: Entey**

**What: Power Cleaner - If Nathan sees huge obstacles in his way he uses the power stone Entey bestowed upon Nathan to get past things in the way**

**Race: Entei-morph**

**Gender: Unknown (But it can have sex both ways if it wanted)**

**#8**

**Name: Ryuku**

**What: Electric Ball Blast- Nathan uses the Elecball a Ryuku bestowed upon Nathan to intensify Nathan's Electric skills**

**Race: Raikou-morph**

**Gender: Unknown (But it can have sex both ways if it wanted)**

**#9**

**Name: Naoxys**

**What: Nathan + Deoxys**

**Race: Pure Transformed Morphed Deoxys**

**Gender: Normal mode - Male/Female, aggressive mode - Male, Defence Mode - genderless, Speed mode - Female**

**How to get: Catch with DittoBall**

**How to use: Put the ball in mini mode, then swallow it whole**

**How to stop use: "Will" it out (No bathroom needed) or get hurt alot**

**#10**

**Name: Hoorachi**

**The rest is the same as original pokemon except this one stays out for longer time and is friends with Nathan**

**#11 + #12 + #13**

**Names: Rayquiza, Groudune, Kiogre**

**What: Wether Affecting Pokemon**

**#14 + #15**

**Names: Lastito, Lastita**

**What: Flight (Lastito) and Visual (Lastita)control Pokemon**

**#16**

**Name: Nucario/Runekario**

**What: Wave-Guiding Pokémon**

**Race: Lucario/Rukario**

**Relation to Nathan: Old friends/Master**

**How I got: True Friendship, no pokeballs, no ranger tops**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Act 1-1: First Impressions**

**Scene 1: First date...all wetto!**

**Characters: Nathan, Ditto**

**Warning: May contain Sexual Content**

**My name is Nathan, and this is my story about being a pokemorph, and encountering other pokemon.**

**My first fateful encounter was with a Mewtwo, not the same one from the anime tv show/movies that Ash Ketchum saw or the one Red has in the manga saga...totally different. This one was a female. But before I talk about MewFii, let me tell you how I got the pokemorph stat.**

**It all started when I was little, in a place called Santoo, when I got my first pokemon. I was still human then. My first pokemon was a Ditto. From then on I have gone through places (Indigo, Orange Isle, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, Orre), caught pokemon, made friends, etc. Then one day, I was board with life and I wanted to do something that didn't involve hurting anyone. So I asked my Ditto to try something with me, allow me to morph into stuff. At first, what we were doing to do that did not work well...but...we tried something else...having sex. Now we were a little unsure about how to do it, but we found a way.**

**We were in a forest area, so we could be private, near a pool of water. I pick my pokeball with Ditto in it and trough it near the water.**

**"POKEBALL GO!"**

**Poink Zap VERRRGGEERRLLL Ditto came out and said "Ditto!" I looked at him and said**

**"Ditto, I want you to stretch yourself out in the water, ok?"**

**"Ditt!" it said. As it went over to to water, I started to take off my clothes and sat by the water naked. As Ditto started to dissolve into the water, which turned pinkish blue, I started to wade myself in.**

**"Woah..." I said as I was getting in "...This feels, warm" When the water was chest deep, I felt a tingling in my body "Oh, yes...yess...yessss...tto...?"**

**Suddenly I dunked my whole head under water and started to try and breath the water into myself. Water was entering trough my mouth, buttock, member, nose, and making me turn pink. -Ohhhhhhhhh-yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa- The last image I had was of a Mew flying above the water.**

**Several years later I was reawakened in the same place...but I was different...I was a Pokemorph. When I was reawakened, I was being pull up by an unseen force to the surface.**

**-What is going on?- I thought**

**Wait was that the being down there talking? Could be...he feels like a psychic being I heard in my head.**

**-Hello?-**

**THERE! you see he was talking Well then bring him up faster!**

**Then a sudden jolt of energy boosted me up to the surface.**

**"GASP!" I yelled when I resurfaced.**

**WAAA! TOO FAST DUMMY! Water splattered everywhere!**

**"COUGH...cough...cough!" I looked up and saw two pokemon, both Mew. But one was female and the other male.**

**Hey he kinda looks like madame Fii...but a male The male Mew quiped. Yaa...sort of...but the colors all off...wait...he keeps changing color...weird!**

**"Madame who?" I asked**

**MewFii, our mother the male Mew said. Bonk! OW! What was that for? yelled the male Mew MADAME Fii blockhead the female Mew said Shes not married any more. I asked**

**"Can you take me to her?" I asked**

**We aren't aliens you know... the male Mew joked Bonk! OW!OW!OW! then the female Mew said Don't mind my brother, but we can take you to mother, she needs help anyway**

**"Thanks" I said.**

**Next Chapter: Dinner and Show, with Fiilings( -Feelings)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Act 1-2: First Impressions Redux**

**Scene 2: Blowen Away!**

**Characters: Nathan, Two Mews**

**Warning: May contain Sexual Content...or not in this chapter...yet**

**Where is he? Fii ask to the air... MEWTO! WHERE ARE YOU! No answer. Mewt... Sniff WHERE DID YOU GO? Silence... Sniff, Sniff I can't go on... Still no answer. Sob (To reader: Uh oh...shes gonna blow...3...2...1..) WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL! The whole area seems to pulse with power...**

**"So your mother...what kind of problem does she have?"**

**One you don't want to get caught in...**

**"What?"**

**She blows the place shes in to pieces with her psi power...only a few pokemon or anything else for that matter servive the blast.**

**When the female Mew said that...my Ditto like skin rippled with fear. The male Mew glanced at me and grinned**

**Skardy Katt! Skardy Katt! Skardy Katt! KABOINK The female Mew bounced off the male Mew's head... Owwwaah...what was... But before he could finish, Nathan and the male Mew heard the female Mew yell MOTHER...REFLECT! the other mew went Uh oh...MIRROR COAT! and me...Nathan just stood there...confused. Then it happened...**

**HEARTBEAT...the wind died...HEARTBEAT...there was no sounds...HEARTBEAT...HEARTBEAT...there was something in the distance...**

**HEARTBEAT...it was coming this way...HEARTBEAT**

**-HOLY...!-**

**HEARTBEAT!...I quickly lost all feeling to my body, and turned in to a pile of glup! The psi wall was coming closer...HEARTBEAT!**

**The male Mew yelled Uh oh! This is gonna hurt HEARTBEAT!...CRASH! The wave over came us! The two Mews were holding out...but I was losing control...-NO, I'm losing it!- **

**The female Mew heard my thought and quickly acted. She flew behind me and did a reflect move right before I lost it. -3...2...1...I'm out!- I floped out of control into the female Mew's reflect barrier SPLAT Gotcha!**

**...uhhhh what happened? Mother had another meltdown**

**-She what?- I bolted upright and knocked my head into the two Mews... MEWW They cried in unision. -- (Sweatdrop) "Woops sorry." The two Mews fliped right side up and the male one said**

**No sweat! Then the female Mew yelled Come on we have to get back...she hurt herself again Then I had an idea...**

**"Guys...and girl...wait here...if you were right in that she is a female Mewtwo, then I know how to remedy her."**

**How?" They both asked "You'll understand when your older...it not for kids! Wink" and with that, I yelled "AGILITY!" and sped off to where the energy wave came from!**

**The next chapter will have two people, Me and MewFii haveing Sex in it so if you want to skip it and go on to the next chapter...you can...but you will be missing stuff. EDIT: On second thought, no real sex until Mewfii likes me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Act 2-1: **

**Scene 1:**

**Characters: Nathan, Mewfii**

**Warning: May contain Sexual Content...or not in this chapter...yet...just Sexual touching.**

**Huff, puff I was running for what seemed like hours...huff, puff -Dang...maybe she did something to time?- huff, puff I was loseing strength and my Ditto side of me was starting to wear off...huff, puff**

**Finally somethings were changeing: the area was darkening...the trees were showing more signs of damage and there was a dark aura over a certain area that had a hint of pink and purple.**

**I slowed to a stop about a few meters away and started walking toward the aura. -Wow this area is intence...can't really move...gah!- As I got closer...I could make out the figure that was laying there...er...floating a bit off the ground.**

**-This has to be her...shes beautiful- I thought. Suddenly her aura brighted a bit. All I could do was look at her.**

**Then I went up beside her, got down and look at her top to bottom. "Hmm?" I laid my hand on her forehead to check her temperature.**

**--Muurrrrr?-- I heared in my head. "What?" did that come from her? Some of the aura was going up my arm. -Uh-oh..- I thought. --Don't be afraid--**

**Then the aura grab my hand and pulled it to her lower area... "No, wait..." Too late. Her aura forced me to touch her sexual area. --Ahh! There...yes!-- My hand was used to rub her sex up and down, wow what a feelling! "Ah you like this...wait a sec"**

**I let the feelling in my hand go numb and start to use the limb like a vine/tentacle. --OOOOHHhhh YEESS...I WANT YOU IN THERE!--**

**Uh-oh what now...! I started feeling my hand enter her "Vehicle" and start going in and out rapidly..."Woah!"**

**--Yes...YEs...YEESS!-- She was loving it...yet I was uneasy...was she a virgin? I don't know...gerr...STOP! I pulled my hand out before she could fully climax and said "I'm not ready yet!"**

**--...Well I am!"-- She open her eyes and looked at me...flashed her eyes and grited her teeth. "What the...!" A glow appered around me and I flew backwards...--No one says no to MewFii--**

**Next Act: Never anger a sexy pokemon!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Act 2-2: Nathan Vs MewFii**

**Scene 2: Sexy Blast!**

**I flew backwards and my body splashed on the ground. I had turned into Ditto goo and began to reform my body. What I did not know was that MewFii blew my clothes off...they must of got off when I morphed. -Dang! What am I going to do?- Then I had a great idea...use a Master Ball!**

**I just reformed when I noticed that my gear was between me and MewFii, who was glowing bightly. Then her eyes flashed again and I got a huge headache...she was checking my thoughts out I suppose.**

**Then her eyes stoped flashing and she smiled a bit. The next thing I knew she had turned her head toward my gear and she made an aura around them. "HEY! I need those!"**

**Then the next thing that happen was, I could see something floating from my gear and come towards her...it was the Master Ball! "Hey..er...eeeek!" She blasted me with a small pink Shadow ball and disappeared.**

**BAMN It hit me square in the gut "ACK!...?...?...What the?" the pinkness seemed to spread across my body "Wha? Wait I think I know...GAK!...what's going on...AHHHHHHHRRRGGGGG!"**

**My form began to shift to another form...sometimes when I get hit with certain attacks I get the DNA of the Pokemon that hit me with it, but only the male side, most of the time...AARRGRGRGHRHARGHRAGRHAGHAGRARHGHGRAAAAAAAA!**

**Then I hit the floor without splashing...ARGH! -...what happened?- I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked at my hands...! I had three balled fingers?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Act 2-2: Nathan Vs MewFii Part 2**

**Scene 2: I'm Mew, Too!**


End file.
